Daughters of the Big Three 2
by HarmonyCleopatra
Summary: Harmony and Penelope are caught by the giants when they were looking for the Doors of Death to help Nico. Both of the girls are saved by an unhappy Triton and taken to Asclepius. While with Asclepius both girls find out more about themselves and the bond they share. With help from the two gods the girls do what they can to stop the war between the camps. might change the name later
1. Chapter 1

Well here's the squeal to my Daugthers of The Big Three story. Read that one before you read this one please. I don't own PJO or HoO

Chapter 1

~Harmony's POV~

I can't believe this. How did me and Penelope get caught by Oceanus in the first place. Last thing I remember was was that we were in New York trying to figure out where the Doors of Death were at so we could save Nico. Man where the hell are we, I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Raise and shine little demigods breakfast time." Oceanus' sick voice said as he passed two trays of what he thinks is food into our cell "Alcyoneus and Polybotes need you two alive when we get to Athens so they can use you to get the other demigods to give up." He added as he shut the door to our cell

"Harmony are you going to eat that." Penelope said meaning the food since both of us are tied up

"Hell no Pen. I don't want to die like that. I don't think Papa wants to rule over my soul yet." I told her

"Me either. Harm how did we get like this?"

"I don't know Pen. Last thing I remember is we were trying to get to the Doors of Death to help Nico. When we get out of this I'm IMing Connor to tell him I'm ok."

"That's the last thing I remember too Harm and I know you miss Connor. It's hard to believe you two are dating."

"Yes well let's not worry about that now. We need to get out of this so we can get to Nico and help stop the war between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Now do you have any idea where we are?"

"We're in the middle of than ocean. I think it's the Atlantic Ocean, yeah it's the Atlantic Ocean." Pen said giving me an idea

"Pen I have an idea on how to get us out of here. Focus on the water around us and make a hole in the side on the ship, I'm guessing we're in." I told her hoping Oceanus doesn't come back here anytime soon

"Ok Harm I hope you know what you're doing." Pen said before she started to do what I told her to do.

I really don't know what I'm doing on this. I'm only hoping that it will work and we somehow are saved before I drown. I'm a child of Hades not Poseidon like Penelope, I'm just guessing on things here.

I heard Oceanus coming back down to our cell and started to panic. I was about to tell Penelope to hurry when the wall beside me broke letting sea water flow in around the two of us and pull us out of the ship.

As I was pulled out of the ship I hit my head on part of the wood that was sticking out hard. The last think I remember before everything went black was Penelope yelling about something.

~Penelope's POV~

I can't believe Harmony's idea worked. I know she doesn't know anything about controlling water so she was only guessing it would work but it did.

"Harmony I can't believe your idea worked. I wasn't to sure if it was going to work but it did." I yelled out as I made a bubble of air around as

"Harmony did you hear? I said that your idea worked." I said when she didn't answer me

"Harmony are you ok?" I asked looking over at her. Only to see that she was knocked out. What the hell happened to her. I need to find help for her I'm still tied up and so was Harmony.

Hey look a dolphin, a cute dolphin. Ok Penelope back to the fact that Harmony is dying and you need to find help, wait can't the dolphin help. I'm going to try to see if it can help.

"Hey Mr. Dolphin or Mrs. Dolphin can you help me!" I yelled out to the dolphin, hey it looked at me it heard me.

"What can I do for you my lady. I'm Angle" The dolphin said, ok so it's a female dolphin and can tell I'm the daughter of Poseidon.

"Yes can you find help for me and my cousin. We were caught by Oceanus and I think he was taking us to the giants. Please I think she hit her head hard." I begged/said

"Of course my lady I'll be back as soon as I can." She said

"Not as soon as you can as fast as you can. Please hurry." I told her as she swam off.

It wasn't long before Angle came back with a merman following her. The merman had two tails and was green. Great she got Triton to help us, from what Percy said he doesn't like father's demigod children.

"Thank you Angle you can go now." I said as I started to try and get the ropes off my hands.

"Why did you send a dolphin to come get me and why is there a child of Hades in the ocean?" Triton asked as he watched Angle swim off

"I didn't send her to get you. I sent her to get help and as to why Harmony is in the ocean is because Oceanus caught us and was moving us to Athens. Oh and I'm sorry that father couldn't keep it in his pants and had me with my mother." I said as I got the ropes off my hands and moved to get the ropes off my feet.

"Keep it in his pants? I've never heard that before. Here let me get Harmony and then take you both to Asclepius." Triton said moving over and taking Harmony in his arms before we moved back over to me.

"Asclepius? Where have I heard that before, maybe Harmony said something about him she loves to know every minor god." I said to myself

"Come on Penelope" my older brother said as he grabbed me and started to glow. I quickly shut my eyes and waited till Triton told me to open them

"You can open your eyes now." Triton said as he let go of me. I looked over at him and noticed that he was no longer green.

His skin was tan and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Around he's neck was a gold chain with a conch-shell on it, as I looked closer at the conch-shell I realized that it was his conch-shell. The shell that he could stop the waves with like in all of the myths Harmony read to me or tells me from memory. He was holding Harmony bridle style, the ropes that her around her hands and feet were off and she looked like she was sleeping, but I knew she wasn't.

"So how is Asclepius going to help us? He's the God of healing right?" I asked some of what Harmony told me about the minor gods is coming back to me.

"He's going to she if Harmony has anything wrong with her head and yes he is. Not many demigods remember him how did you?" Triton said as he started to walk to the other side of the waiting room, that I just noticed we were standing in with a huge statue of a minor goddess (I think it was Asclepius' daughter Hygiei).

"Harmony loves to read Greek mythology, even though Hermes and Grandmother told us about Ancient Greece she still loves to read about all the minor gods. Thanks to her wanting to talk about everything she reads with someone I know them a little to. Normally it's me but sometimes it's Zora." I told him as we walked passed the statue.

"Oh she's a different demigod. Not even children of Athena know about all the minor gods." Triton said looking down at Harm

"She has to to do something with all her energy. See she doesn't have dyslexia, none of us know why but she don't. The only thing she has is ADHD and it's bad." I explained as I walked down the hallway with him, he face change from hateful to worried as he looked at Harmony (I couldn't see her face all I could see was the back of her head)

"Well maybe Asclepius could tell you why she doesn't. Come on let's hurry." Triton said as he started running down the hall, what did he see wrong with Harmony.

AN; well I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own PJO or HoO

Chapter 2

~Triton's POV~

I don't know why I'm helping these to demigods. One of them is my father's child and the other is Hades'. But yet when I look at how helpless Hades' daughter looks it kills me on the inside. I've heard a little about her, how she, Zeus' daughter, and my father's child were raised my the Titan Rhea. I've heard about what she did to get all the gods to notice her, to protect her friends.

Looking at her so helpless was wrong. I know she's a strong demigod both in body and in mind. I even know that, thou I never admit it, my sister Penelope and Zeus' girl Zora are strong in the same ways Harmony is. As I talked with my sister I noticed that Harmony was starting to have trouble breathing, she needs to get to Asclepius fast I don't think she going to make it much longer.

I know Penelope is wounding whats going on but she doesn't ask, one of the only demigod children father had that's smart. She doesn't ask me anything just follows me as we get to where Asclepius is Penelope starts to hide behind me.

"It's ok Penelope Asclepius wouldn't hurt you. He might be act like a jerk to you but he doesn't get many people seeing him anymore." I told her, I don't know why I'm being nice to her. It doesn't seem right to treat her like I've done to father's other demigods.

"Thanks Triton but I think I'm still going to hide behind you. I feel safer this way." She told me with a small smile

"Ok Penelope lets go in" I said as I knock (kicked) on the door.

"I'm coming just a moment please." Asclepius' voice said before the door open

"Asclepius I need you to check this demigoddess for me. She was captured by Oceanus along with the young demigoddess behind me." I told him showing him Harmony as Penelope poked her head out from behind me.

"Yes well come in come in. I'm guessing you want to know what happened when they where captured."

"If I wanted to know that then I would have asked the one behind me." I told him with a glare

"Yes well come on" he said as he moved away from the door to let us in.

~time skip four hours later (cause I'm lazy) Harmony's POV~

'Ow my head hurts, what happen? Oh that's right I hit my head after Pen got us out of that stupid ship.' I thought as started to wake up. When I opened my eyes and sat up, I saw that I was in a room that looked like the infirmary at camp, my pranks with Travis and Connor didn't always go as planned. I looked around the room, only to see that Penelope was asleep in the bed next to mine and there was a man asleep in the chair between our beds.

His skin was tan and he had shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Around he's neck was a gold chain with a conch-shell on it. The conch-shell on the chain reminded me of Triton's conch-shell. Man this man is hot, wait a minute Harmony you have Connor don't start thinking about other hot guys, even if they are hotter than Connor.

I never told Pen or Zora that my favorite God is Triton. I always thought it was cool that he could stop the waves with his conch-shell, that and I thought the fact he has green skin is awesome.

I didn't know I was staring at him till he opened his eyes, his sea-green eyes, and looked over at me. I quickly looked away from him to the door.

"Good you're awake." Was the only thing he said, man even his voice is hot.

"Yes I am. Do you mind telling me where I'm at and who you are?" I said quietly

"You're in Asclepius' infirmary. You were knocked out after you escaped from Oceanus." He told me

"Wait Asclepius? Like the Greek God of Healing? That Asclepius, that's so cool he's always been one of my favorite gods." I said before he could said anything else and I look over at him "sorry about that ADHD." I added quickly looking at the door again

"That's ok it's different hearing a demigod said that one of us minor gods are one of their favorite gods." He told me making me look back at him. He had a small smile on his face, it made him even hotter If that is even possible

"Yes well he's one of the only demigods to became a god. Plus it's kinda cool that he could bring back the dead, even if it does go against my father's realm" I said as I thought about what he said. What did he mean by 'us minor gods'? Wait the conch-shell! I'm talking to Triton!

"You're Lord Triton aren't you." I said before he could say anything

"Yes how did you know?" Triton asked shocked that I knew, I'm guessing

"Your necklace." I told him looking at the floor. He didn't say, or do, anything for a little bit. I just sat there looking at the floor. I didn't move till I heard the door open.

"Triton is the young demigoddess wake yet?" A male voice said, I'm guessing it Asclepius

"Yes I'm up." I said quietly as I looked up at the man. I was right it is Asclepius.

"That's good but why are you sitting up. You should be laying down. Come on now back to bed." He said as he moved to help me lay down

"Could you tell me how I got here and what happened after I got knocked out?" I asked still not talking that loud

"Well Triton brought both you and your friend Penelope to me. He was carrying you and Penelope was hiding behind him." He laughed a little "you where almost dead when you got here. The powers you get from your father where starting to...well how do I put this...make you one with the shadows. Meaning your powers where starting to kill you slowly. You understand?" He said as Triton got up and left the room. I nodded my head slowly and he continued. "Good well I was able to stop your powers from killing you but with you not having full control over you powers it wasn't sure if it was going to happen again. I told Triton and Penelope that you needed to either become a Goddess or have someone you loved and trusted take part of your powers and give you part of their. Penelope said she'd give you some of her powers to help you. You have a good friend in her you know." He stopped talking to let me think about what he said as he went to check on Penelope.

So Penelope helped save my life. Hermes told me that my powers might do that if I used them to much or something happened where I was almost killed. I guess getting caught by Oceanus and getting knocked out while trying to get away from him did that.

"So when you said that Penelope gave me some of her powers what does that mean?"

"You now have powers of a child of the sea as well as powers of the Underworld. Penelope will have some of your powers as well. You'll both stay here till I know you can control all of your powers fully." Asclepius told me as Triton could back into the room

"Ok thank you Lord Asclepius." I said looking at the floor again.

"Well come and get me when Penelope wakes up Triton" Asclepius said as he left the room

I could feel Triton's eyes on me but I didn't look up from the floor. I don't know if he's mad at me or not. If he is mad at me then I don't want to see it, his is my favorite God after all.

"How are you feeling Harmony?" I heard him ask, man why does his voice have to be so hot.

"I'm fine." I said quietly not looking at him

"Alright did you think you could answer something for me?"

"I can try Lord Triton" I said a he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Good, how where you and Penelope captured by Oceanus and why would Penelope save your life? I understand that you two are close but why would she risk her live to save your's?" He asked me. I could see that this wasn't what he wanted to ask but it was the only thing he could say.

"Me and Penelope were trying to find a way to save my brother Nico from the giants when Oceanus came out of no where and knocked us out. We woke up in a cell on a ship, I didn't think Oceanus was that stupid, I woke up before Pen did so when Oceanus came to our cell the first time I was alone. I called him an idiot and that I wasn't scared of him. He didn't like that he knocked me back out after that." I told him answering his first question while thinking about his second "I'd say the reason she saved me is because she doesn't see me as a cousin or another demigod. She sees me as a sister and our bond with each other is stronger than the blond that we have with Zora." I added hopefully I answered what he asked

"I see that's interesting not many demigods would tell a Titan that they're not scared of them."

"Yeah well I was raised by the Queen of the Titan you know. Not many things scare me other then her." I told him laughing at the thought of being scared of Oceanus.

"I guess that would make it hard to be scared of Oceanus." Triton laughed, I think it's one of the few times he's ever laughed.

"What's so funny you two?" I heard Penelope said. I pulled my face away from Triton to look at Penelope, I didn't even know Triton was still holding my face in his hand.

"I was just telling Triton that I'm not scare of much after growing up with Grandma Rhea." I told her when I saw her face.

"Ok Harmony. My head hurts" she said

"I know Pen my head hit when I first woke up and um Lord Triton didn't Lord Asclepius said to get him when Penelope woke up?" I said looking back at Triton

"Yes he did. Well I'll be right back with Asclepius" he said before he got up and left. I watched him leave before I faced Penelope again, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"What do you want Pen?"

"What's going on between you and my brother? You have Connor remember don't go falling in love with Triton." She asked/said

"I was just talking to him Pen and besides its not like he would fall I. Love with a child of Hades and I know I have Connor. I need to IM him and tell him that I'm ok and I'll see him in a few months." I said as I looked for a drachma so I could call him

"O Harm I'll get the rainbow set for you. We might want to call Zora to she's probably flipping out that she can't find us." Pen said as I finally found two drachma

"I was going to Pen, right after I called Connor." I told her as I turned to the rainbow Pen had made me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Triton's POV~

As I left Penelope and Harmony I couldn't help but think about how much I was worried about the two of them. I've never cared about any demigod before, what makes those two girls so different? One of them is my father's child and the other is Hades' so why do I even care?

"Ah Triton is Penelope awake yet?" Asclepius' voice made me come out of my thoughts

"Yes she is. Right now both of the girls are talking." I told him quickly wanting to get back to my little sister and her best friend.

"Well here give them some nectar and ambrosia and make sure they stay in bed and don't get to worked up." He told me before pushing me out the door and back to the girls.

I was just about to go into the room the girls were at when I heard Harmony scream and start cursing at someone named Connor, I'm guessing it's her boyfriend, in Ancient Greek. I walked in the room to see Harmony yelling at an IM of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, who looked scared out of his mind that Harmony caught him doing something I'm guessing he shouldn't have been, had no shirt on and his jeans none done and a girl with black hair, brown eyes, who looked all to happy that Harmony was pissed, and was only in her bra and underwear, in what looked like Aphrodite's cabin.

Oh Harmony caught her boyfriend, who she's still yelling at and just broke up with in Ancient Greek, in bed with another girl. I might want to ended the IM and calm her down now, I'm started to see Tartarus (Asclepius told me what each of the girls could do now when he was helping/healing Harmony).

I put the nectar and ambrosia down and closed the IM before Harmony sent us all to Tartarus. As I looked at Harmony I could see the hurt, pain, and betrayal in her tear filled eyes. So much for keeping them from getting worked up.

I sat at the end of Harmony's bed and pulled her into my lap and held her, somehow knowing that she wanted a god to comfort her. As she cried into my chest I looked at my little sister only to see that she wanted to kill someone, I'm guessing Connor and the girl he was with.

~Penelope's POV~

I can't believe that Connor chested on Harm with Drew. When I get back to camp I'm going to kill him. No one hurts my big sister and gets away from it.

"Penelope calm down you can't get to worked up over this. There must be someone at camp that can deal with him for her. Why don't you call Zora and tell her." Triton's calm deep voice broke into my thoughts.

I looked over to where his voice was at and saw that he was holding a crying Harmony and got even more pissed at Connor.

"Ok Triton I'll tell her but can I tell her what happen to me and Harm please she'll be pissed if I don't tell her now?" I said/asked while I watched Harmony cry, it's weird she doesn't like crying in front of anyone but me and Zora.

"Yes you can tell her but make sure she knows not to tell anyone else what's going on we're trying to keep your guys' new powers as quiet as we can please." He told me

"Ok thanks big brother." I said before I could think about that I said. I quickly moved to make a rainbow and call Zora before he could say anything.

~Zora's POV~

Where the hell are Harmony and Penelope!? Last time I saw them was a week ago when we found out that Nico was caught by the Giants. Harmony ran off towards the beach and Penelope followed her to make sure she was ok, I stayed with Connor and Travis to help the other campers get ready for when the Romans get here. Where are they, don't they know I start to flip out when I don't hear from them in over a week?

Please tell me Hera didn't take them like she did Percy. We didn't know he was alive or dead from six months. No one cares if they're missing or not, it's like they're not as important as Percy or Jason. Connor doesn't even care that his own girlfriend is missing, Travis is the only one that cares about Harm and Pen.

"Zora please stop pacing it's not going to help find Harmony and Penelope." I heard Travis tell me. I know he's right but I still can't help but pace, my sisters are missing and my big brother isn't allowed to talk to me so I can tell him.

"I know Travis but I'm worried about them. What if something happened to them and that's why they're gone. Or what if Harmony ran off to try and help Nico and Penelope followed her." I said as I stopped pacing and sat on the bed beside Travis (we're in Cabin Three right now. I wanted to be close to one of them but Travis can't go into Cabin thirteen).

"Why would they leave camp without you Zora? You three do everything together." Travis asked/said as he put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Harm and Pen have a stronger bond between them then either of them do with me. Penelope will stay with Harmony as best she can. If they did go off to try and help Nico, well then they both thought it was to dangerous for me to go with them. When Penelope went back to Grandma with me it was cause I was leaving camp by myself and Harmony told her to go." I told him quietly as I buried my face into his chest.

"Oh Zora both Harm and Pen want you to be safe. You're they little sister and they'll do anything they can to keep you out of danger. I'm sure that if Lord Zeus wasn't as stubborn and well full of himself both Lord Hades and Lord Poseidon would do the same as Harmony and Penelope do you. Older siblings are meant to protect and care for their younger brothers and sisters." Travis said as he rubbed my hair softly. Before I could answer him back I heard Penelope's voice and Harmony's cries.

"Zora are you ok? I know me and Harmony haven't been with you for a week but you can't be that upset." Penelope said with a smile on her face, I could tell it was a forced smile.

"Yeah I'm fine now. What happen to you guys? I went to the beach but you weren't there and what's wrong and why is Harmony crying?" I asked/said looking at her face change from sad to scared to angered in seconds.

"I'll tell you later Zora I'm not allowed to tell Travis. But I can tell you why Harmony is crying, it's cause of Connor. He's with Drew in Cabin ten cheating on Harmony. She Iris messaged him to tell him that she was ok but it didn't look like he cared she was gone." Penelope told me and Travis. I was to mad at Connor to even think about why they disappeared from camp anymore.

"I'm going to kill them. Uncle Hades will have two new souls to rule over." I said as it started to storm outside (hey I'm a daughter of Zeus, even if he doesn't want me).

"Zora no killing Connor and Drew let Harmony do that when we get back to camp. Yes the two of us are coming back Zora. Travis can you go get your brother away from Drew please." Penelope said quickly after she noticed how mad I was.

Travis left to go get his brother and I remembered that Penelope haven't told me what happen to her and Harmony yet.

"So Penelope what happen to you and Harmony? Why did you guys leave me behind. I would of helped with getting Nico." I said as Travis shut the door to Cabin three.

"Zo we didn't leave you behind. We were taken by Oceanus and when we were half away across the Atlantic Ocean by the time we woke up and got away from him. But as we were getting away Harmony hit her head on something and got knocked out. Her powers started to kill her slowly by the time I got a dolphin to go get help. Well the help she brought was Triton, my older brother. He wasn't to happy to see the two of us but he still took us to Asclepius. Well Asclepius said that the only way to stop her powers from trying to kill her again was that she either had to become a Goddess or she would have to have someone she loved and trusted take part of her powers and give her part of theirs. Well I told Asclepius that I would take part of Harmony's powers and she could have part of mine. But we have to stay till we mastered all our powers the old and the new." She told me as I sat on the bed shocked at what she said, I can't believe a Titan got into the camp.

"So both you and Harmony have the power of the sea and of the underworld?" I asked her after I understood what was going on.

"No well yes but Harmony only has my powers to understand horses, can breath underwater, and she can stay dry when she's in the water. I got her power to understand hell hounds and can control the riches of the world, well Asclepius said that I could only ever get one tape of gem but hey it's still cool." Penelope said looking behind her, I'm guessing that Harmony had stopped crying.

"Oh that's so cool wish I could do that. I need to tell Travis." I said quickly as I went to close the Iris message.

"Wait Zora you can't tell anyone. Triton wants to keep our new powers a secret Zora. Travis can't know about what happen to us or where we're at." Pen said quickly before I closed the message.

"Oh ok Pen. Well I'll see you when you get back but one of you two better call me once a week got it." I said as Harmony showed up behind Penelope.

"We will Zo and I hope that next week you and Travis can tell me what you guys did to Connor and Drew." Harm said with an evil look on her face. Connor you messed up when you pissed Harmony off, I look forward to when she gets back to camp.

"Of course we will have something to tell you Harm. I can't let anyone hurt my big sister like that and get away with it. Well bye I'm going to go find Travis so we can get started on a plan to get those to idiots back for what they did to you." I said looking at the door to Penelope's cabin.

"Zora are you in my cabin?" Penelope said finally seeing where I was.

"Yes well I wanted to be close to one of you guys and Travis can't get into Harmony's cabin." I explained to her quickly before closing the Iris message.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Harmony's POV~

I can't believe I cried into Lord Triton's chest. I've only never cried into Hermes' chest before. I'm going to kill Connor when I get back to camp! I can't believe that he cheated on me with Drew. Zora and Travis better take make their lives a living hell till I get back.

"Harmony you need to calm down. Asclepius said that you couldn't get to worked up, as in you can't use your powers yet." I heard Triton's deep calm voice say from behind me. I looked back at him only to see him pointing at the ground beside my bed. I had created an opening to Tartarus, my bad, I quickly closed the opening and looked at Triton.

"So Lord Triton when are we going to start working with our powers? The soon the better if you ask me." I said/asked as I sat back on my bed.

"Whenever Asclepius lets you two work with them again. I'm not sure when that with be." was my answer. I didn't answer him back just looked over at Penelope, who was looking of something.

"Do I have to call you Lord? Hermes doesn't make me" I said after a little bit of not talking. Man my ADHD is bad I wonder if Asclepius can help me with that

"What? No I guess you don't have to. You're one of the only demigods I've ever liked so I don't mind if you don't call me Lord." I can't believe he answered that and didn't just ignore me.

"Thanks Triton. Penelope what are you looking for? It better not be something to help Zora hurt Hermes' boy and Aphrodite's daughter, you know she'll hurt you when we get back to camp." I said looking over at my cousin,

"I'm not looking for something to hurt those with Harm. I was looking for my sword I can't find it. I know Oceanus didn't take them from us since he didn't know they where swords." She answered as she looked around her bed

"Why do you need your sword? Asclepius won't let you use it for another day or two." Triton told/asked her as he put something from the table in his pocket, I'm guess it was our swords.

"Penelope don't even think about sneaking away to practice your swordsmanship tonight." I told her moving my hand to my neck to check if I still have my gift from Papa on. I didn't have it where is it I only took it off when I'm getting a shower.

"Fine Harmony I won't, wasn't going to anyways." I heard Pen said but I wasn't really listening

"Um Triton can I have my necklace back? It's a golden locket with my initials (H.C.P.A.) carved into it, and around my initials were black diamonds in the shape of a heart. It's not my sword it's just a gift from my father." I asked/said as I looked over at Triton with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure if you show me it's not a sword and just a locket." Triton said as he handed me back my necklace. I opened the locket after he handed it to me and showed him that it was just a magical locket.

"See its just a gift from Papa." I told him as I put the locket on. It feels so much better with it on. I feel closer to Papa when I'm wearing it. I feel like he's with me when it's on, I know that's weird but I don't care.

"Yes I see now why don't you two get some rest. The faster your bodies adjust to the new power they hold the soon you girls can get out of bed." Triton told us as he got up and left the room, I'm guessing he's going by to his kingdom so Uncle P doesn't come looking for him.

"Well he's right you know Pen. I'm not going to stay in bed longer then I have to, night." I told Pen as I laid down in my own bed, tired all of a sudden. Man I really over did it after I caught Hermes' son and Aphrodite's daughter together.

"Ok Harm night." I heard Pen say before I fell asleep.

~time skip three hours later~

I bolted out of bed after I watched Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus together. I hate my nightmares their always show when the people I care about are in trouble or something in Tartarus trying to get me to help them get out. Last time I had a nightmare it was of Nico falling into Tartarus and then getting caught by the Giants.

Well I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight. I might as well see if I can find a bathroom in this place, I need to pee. I got out of bed as quietly as I could so I didn't wake Pen up and walked to the door.

After I got out of the infirmary I went to the right down the hallway. I can sense Triton and Asclepius that way. I can just ask one of them where the bathroom is here, it's a better idea then getting lost trying to find it on my own.

As I got to the door where I knew the two gods were at I slowed down. Just as I was about to knock on the door I heard what they were talking about, well some of it.

"Asclepius I've been meaning to ask. Did you find out why Hades' daughter only has ADHD and not dyslexia like every other demigod?" I heard Triton ask, I know it wrong to ease drop on people but I wanted to know the answer to that too.

"Yes I did and Zeus will not be happy when he finds out. There is another reason Penelope's powers were able to save Harmony. It was because Harmony already had powers of the sea they were just untouched and unneeded until now." Asclepius told Triton. I almost fell on my butt from shock when I heard that. How did already have the powers of the sea?

"How is that even possible? Harmony is a child of Underworld and not the sea. How could she already have those powers?" Triton asked Asclepius in shock, he's not the only one

"I'm guessing that her mother wasn't fully moral like her aunts. Penelope only had the powers from her father. Not her father and a Titan. Harmony's mother was a demititan, the daughter of Oceanus himself. I believe Oceanus was taking Harmony with him to Athens to protect her but didn't tell Gaea who she really was. Harmony is his granddaughter and unlike us gods, Titans can interact with their moral children." Asclepius explained to Triton, who I'm guessing was just as shocked as I was. My grandfather is Oceanus the Titan of the sea and the man who kidnapped me.

"Yes that is something Zeus wouldn't like. That's why we're not going to tell him Asclepius Harmony." Crap Triton knows I'm here. "Come on in Harmony." He added. I got up off the floor and opened the door. I poked my head head in head slowly with a 'I am so dead' smile on my face.

"Um I didn't mean to ease drop my Lords. I just had to go to the bathroom and was coming to ask if one of you could show it to me when I over heard what you talking about. I know it's wrong to ease drop, but I just couldn't help it when I realized you were talking about me." I explain as I came fully into the room looking at the floor and not at them.

I heard one of them get up and walk over to me, but I didn't look to see which one it was.

"Harmony it's alright we're not mad at you. I've do the same thing you did when I was young when I heard someone talking about me." I heard Triton say before he put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Everyone ease drops at some point it's nothing to apologize for. Just try not to do it again ok." He added softly. Man what is it that makes Triton so nice to me and why do I like it.

"Ok Triton I'll try. But how could I be Oceanus' granddaughter? Hermes and Grandma Rhea never sensed that I had any demititan blood in me. Why couldn't they tell I was a child of the seas as well as a child of the Underworld?" I asked as I started to panic a little.

"Harmony they couldn't tell because either your mother or Oceanus used the prowlers you inherited from Hades to hid your inheritance you got from your mother. The only thing that showed what your mother was that you didn't have dyslexia. Demititans don't have dyslexia like demigods. Their Titan parents take that problem away from their mortal children so satyrs didn't think they're demigods and take them somewhere they're not welcome. Hades may not have even know your mother was a demititan. Now please calm down this isn't good for you right now. We'll help you learn how to control all of your powers ok." Asclepius said gently as he put an arm around me. I didn't even see him get up and move beside me.

Either way I still calmed down having both Triton and Asclepius next to me. I don't know why I feel safer with gods then other demigods around, but I do.

"Thank you Triton Asclepius. Could one of you show me where the bathroom is? I still need to go." I said quietly has I stepped away from the two gods.

"Come with me Harmony I'll show you where it is and then I'm taking you back to bed." Triton said with a small laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Triton's POV~

After I took Harmony to the bathroom and back to the infirmary I went back to my own kingdom. Mother is started to wonder where I've been going off to today. Thanks to her wanting to know where I've been Father is starting to notice when I am gone as well.

I hope Father doesn't try to follow me because he's bored, which I know he is being stuck in one place because of Zeus. I really don't want him to find out about Harmony and Penelope yet. I need to think of away to hide Harmony's new found powers from the other gods, well just Zeus. I'll have to tell Hermes, Hades, Father, and maybe Apollo when I can. They could help me hide Harmony from Zeus, well Hades and Hermes will help hide her from the Drama 'Queen'. But I'm still going to need help training her to control her powers.

"Triton just where have you been all day?" My mother's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I opened the door to my room.

"Oh hello Mother I didn't see you there. I was just out by myself to be alone for the day. I can't take all Father's moping everyday. Sometimes I need to get away" I said hoping she brought it.

"So you were just swimming around the seas by yourself and not walking on land trying to find some mortal to be with like your father." Mother said, not asked me. What made her think that? She knows I hate being with mortals, not Harmony and Penelope thou.

"Mother what are you talking about? You know I can't stand mortals." I said quickly trying to get her to leave so I could go to sleep.

"What I'm talking about is that you look like a mortal man right now. Now do you want to tell me were you really were today Triton." Mother told me, making me look at myself and realize I forgot to change forms after I left Asclepius' today.

"Ok fine Mother. I was visiting with Asclepius today. I may not leave the sea when I'm allowed to but when I can't do something I could have done before, I get restless. Also I really couldn't take Father's moping about not being able to see he's mortal children." I told her quickly with as much disgust as I could. Which was harder then I thought it would be after a day with my little sister and her best friend.

"With Asclepius? He isn't to have visitors Triton and you know that. But if you went to see him just to get away from being stuck here, then I won't stop you. But you need to keep on your responsibilities for your kingdom. Goodbye my son" Mother said before she swam off away from my room. I hope she doesn't tell Father, ever mind that I know she'll tell him.

I went into my room and finally changed forms. I laid down on my king sized bed and looked out the window over my kingdom. I wondered what Penelope and Harmony would think of my kingdom? Wait why am I thinking that? They're just demigods, aren't they?

It doesn't matter right now if they are just demigods or not, I need to found away to help Harmony learn to control her powers that doesn't get Father's attention. Maybe I can look for Oceanus tomorrow. That's what I'm going to do if he cares about his granddaughter he'll help me train her. I wonder if either, or both, Penelope and Harmony could change into a mermaid.

~the next morning Harmony's POV~

'I can't believe that this is all real. I was hoping it was just a dream.' I thought as I looked around Asclepius' infirmary. After last night I wanted to all be a dream. I'm the daughter of Hades, have powers of a child of Poseidon, and the granddaughter of Oceanus the Titan of the Seas. Could my life get anymore complicated, wait it can I'm a demigod. I got out of bed and walked over to the wall, where I then started to hit my head on it till the door opened.

"Harmony don't hit your head. You can damage your powers by being that." I heard Asclepius say behind me as he pulled me away from the wall and put me back to bed.

"Fine I'm just having trouble believing that I'm Oceanus' granddaughter." I told him as he started to check my head to see if I damaged anything.

"I understand Harmony. It must be hard to believe that someone who kidnapped you is your family. I can only guess how much you're confused right now." Asclepius said as he sat down on the bed beside me, moving Spike to the head of my bed and not the foot.

"It's just hard to believe that my grandfather is Oceanus, but it makes sense when I think about it. Every since I was little I've loved everything about the ocean. I even bugged Hermes to take me to a beach in California one time. For a child of Hades I was just as comfortable on a beach or in the ocean, like some child of Poseidon, just as much as I was comfortable in the shadows or somewhere dark. I guess that's why my bond with Penelope has always been as strong as it is now." I told him as I remembered Hermes' face when I jumped in the Pacific Ocean.

"Well your mother's heritage was showing more then not having dyslexia. Your love of the ocean and everything about it was your mother coming through. It's weird how the things you never think about of a person could be more then just their personalities." Asclepius said with a small laugh making me laugh was well.

"Lord Asclepius should we tell Penelope and Zora about my grandfather? I really don't want to keep it from them, but I will if I have to." I asked after I stopped laughing. I looked over at Penelope, who was still sleeping peacefully and sighed. I really don't want to hid who I am from her or Zora.

"I guess we can tell them. Penelope would find out sometime anyways, and I know that you don't want to hid it from them. With how strong your bond is with Penelope I wouldn't have made you hid it from her. I also felt your bond with Zora as well. The bonds you have with your sisters are different than I've ever known. You three are meant for greatness together." Asclepius said making me look up at him.

That's the same thing Apollo said when he voted not to kill us girls. I may or may not have stayed behind in the shadows for a little after Grandma Rhea told all us demigods to leave the dinning hall. I told Connor I had to pee and went back to hear what the Gods were talking about.

"That's the same thing Lord Apollo said about us when he told Zeus not to kill us. Well he said that we were meant to help them somehow but it's the same thing." I said before I could stop myself. Man I hate my ADHD sometimes, like could it not show up at random times.

Asclepius chucked at me a little, he must have known it was my ADHD kicking in. I started to giggle a little to. Sometimes it's funny how my mind works.

"I'm going to guess that you were not mean to hear that in the first place. Your pout gave that away, but I'm glad you're not upset about your grandfather anymore." Asclepius said after he stopped laughing, I can't believe Penelope is sleeping through me laughing.

"I just stopped worrying about how Dad and Uncle P will react to it. I was more scared that Papa wouldn't want me to be his daughter anymore and that Uncle P wouldn't let me be near Penelope. But I know that Hermes wouldn't let them separated us or let Mr. Drama Queen kill me." I told him.

"You're not a normal demigod Harmony. But I think that's ok. Triton told me that you like to read about Greek 'Myths' and that I'm one of your favorite gods." I told me as he got up and went to check on Penelope

"I didn't tell Triton that I like to read Greek 'Myths' Asclepius. Penelope must have told him, and you may want to stay in here. After Penelope wakes up I'm going to kill her. I can't believe she told her brother about my personal life." I told him trying to control my temper a little bit longer.

Asclepius looked up from Penelope and over at me. His face was unreadable, but his eyes showed that he was trying not to laugh. I know I'm not going to kill Penelope, but he doesn't have to laugh at me.

"No you're not Harmony, but you will scare the crap out of her." He said as Penelope moved in her sleep

"I have a small problem controlling my temper Asclepius. So if she thinks I'm going to kill that's fine by me." I said as I slowly got out of bed and walked towards Penelope's bed glaring at her.

She rolled over to face me and woke up. She looked at me seen my glare and screamed. She tried to get out of bed but was caught by shadows wrapping around her legs and pulling her (and the bed) to me.

"Penelope Melody Adara how dare you tell Triton about me when I was knocked out. How dare you tell him about my habit of reading Greek Mythology." I told her slowly and quietly to make her think I was really mad at her.

Her face paled before she looked around the room for help. She wasn't going to get any help from Asclepius, he left the room when my shadows wrapped around her. She looked at the door behind, looking at someone for help.

"I'm sorry Harmony. I asked him if he was taking us to the God Asclepius when you were knocked out. He asked me how I knew that and I had to tell him that you liked to read the myths about the minor gods. Big brother normally didn't tell us about them. He liked to tell us stories about him and Apollo." Penelope said still looking at the door. I'm going to guess Triton was standing in the doorway.

"Harmony it's my fault Penelope told me. I asked her and she did the smart thing and told me. And you may want to stop using your powers before Asclepius sees you. He is not one you want to deal with when he's mad." I heard Triton's voice behind me said. I was right he was in the doorway.

"Triton, Asclepius knows I'm using my powers. He was in here when I first started using them. And I'm not mad at her just wanted to scared the living crap out of her." I said as I let Penelope go and looked at Triton. So Penelope was trying to get her brother to help her, well it worked.

"Well then you two are ready to start training on how to control your powers. After you two eat I'll take you outside to train. Harmony I'm going to do what I can to help you with you powers." Triton said as Asclepius came back into the room with two plates of food for me and Penelope.

I didn't answer Triton back for a minute as I took my food from Asclepius. I also was trying not to think about how hot he was in jeans and a t-shirt. I just broke up with Connor and I'm not ready to be with another mortal, let alone a god.

"Triton what can you teach me about my powers? I know you can't help me with my underworld powers, but the ocean ones you can. What am I going to learn first, because I may or may not have practiced last night a little after Penelope dumped water on me in her sleep. Stopping myself from getting wet at will is easy, it's just like controlling shadows to hold someone." I said/ask as I poked at the green beans Asclepius put on my plate. I do not like many veggies and fruits, green beans are just one of the many I don't like. It would be easier, and shorter, to tell you the ones I do like.

"Harmony I told you not to practice your powers until I said to." Asclepius said as he glared at me a little.

"Well I was just trying to understand everything about my grandfather. Penelope! Asclepius found out why I only have ADHD. My mother was a demititan and Oceanus' daughter." I said look over at my sister, who looked up from her food in shock. I really need to think before I say anything.

"So that's why you always loved the ocean. It's in your blood to love it. We never could ask our mothers about their families. I'm guessing that it was just your mom who was a demititan then." Penelope said after she finished a mouth full of food. I wasn't as shock as the two gods were when she said that. Penelope is way smarter then she lets on.

"Yeah out of the two of us it was my mother only, and yes it does explain a lot of things about me that weren't normal of a child of Hades." I answered her giggling a little bit as I looked at the gods in the doorway.

Just as I was going to say something, Spike pushed my plate towards me. Looking at the snake I took a bit of my pancake.

"Happy Spike I'm eating. But I'm not eating the green beans. One I don't like them, two they're not something you eat for breakfast, and three I don't like veggies." I said after I finished my pancake and passed the green beans to Penelope, who loves the gross things.

"Harmony you need to eat vegetables." Asclepius said and I glared at him.

Now the down side of growing up around a god is that you can easily forget that other gods don't like it when you treat them like mortals. Me glaring at Asclepius was not a smart idea, but I can be to stubborn for my own good sometimes. If it wasn't for Spike head butting me I wouldn't of realized what I was doing.

"Asclepius, I'm sorry for being stubborn. I'm just used to Hermes and he doesn't make me eat vegetables normally. I know he puts vegetables in some of my other food, so I still eat them." I said looking at the floor as Spike put his head on my lap, which kinda hurt seeing how he has those spikes on his neck.

"It's ok Harmony and since you gave them to Penelope you don't have to eat them." Asclepius said as he picked Spike off my lap. Man I liked having Spike on me; he's so cool.

I looked up at Triton and smiled at him. I wonder if he'll start teaching me before Penelope? Can't hurt to ask him right.

"Hey Triton can I start training now? Penelope is going to keep eating until Asclepius makes her stop. She can eat half her body weight in an hour." I said looking up at the god.

Triton thought about it for a little before smiling and answering me.

"Sure why now Harmony. I think we should go find Oceanus. He could help you with your powers better then I could. Penelope can wait here with Asclepius until we get back." He said before coming over to help me out of bed. Wait I need clean clothes I've been in these for like four days.

"Um Triton I'm going to need new clean clothes. I don't know about you, but I've been in these clothes for at least a week and I feel gross." I said as I let him help me out of bed. He looked down at my black skinny jeans, ugly orange camp t-shirt (Pen and Zo hide all my black shirts), and my bare feet (I didn't want shoes the day my grandfather kidnapped us). All of my clothes were dirty and I needed a shower.

"Let's go to the bathroom and I'll get you something else to wear. Do you care what color it is?" He said as we started to walk towards the door.

"Thank you, Triton. Well my favorite colors are black and purple. If Penelope hadn't hid all my black shirts and trip pants. I wouldn't have this ugly camp shirt on." I told him

He nodded and was quiet the rest of the way to the bathroom. I don't know why, but for once I didn't mind the silence between me and someone else. I'm not normally can't stand it being quiet for longer than a minute, but with Triton I don't mind. Oh well I'll worry about that later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After I was done with the bathroom Triton took my hand and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told. When I opened my eyes I seen that Triton had taken us into the ocean. Now I understand why he got me a black and purple bathing suit to wear.

Well I guess if you're looking for an immoral sea king that's where you need to start looking. I looked at Triton to see that he had changed into his normal form. I sighed and looked down at myself. The water was up to my chest and Triton was staring at me. I think he just realized I'm not a mermaid, no matter how much me and Penelope both want to be one. It's so unfair that I'm the granddaughter of the Sea Titan and I can't swim to the bottom of the sea because the water pressure would kill me.

Just as I finished thinking that my body started to change. My legs became one and my fingers started to get webbing between them. I yelped a little when I went under the water and held my breath. I looked at my legs and scream. Where my legs should have been was a beautiful dark purple tail had had a single black rose by my waist.

I looked at Triton when he grabbed my hand. I slowly let the breath I was holding out. I noticed that my skin was now a light purple and that my locket was still around my neck. My hair was still in the braid I put it in this morning, but my purple bangs and the tips of my hair were brighter and the black went from its normal color to dark as night. The bathing suit top was still on as well so I didn't have to worry about Triton, or anyone seeing me topless.

"Triton did you do this, or was it my grandfather's powers showing? This has never happened before when Pen would get me to play with her in the sea or lake at camp, nor at the lake near our home in Indiana." I asked when I calmed down a little.

Triton just pulled me away from the beach more. I grabbed his hand tightly as I started to figure out how to move. It didn't take me long to figure it out, but I still held onto Triton. Once we got out into open water, Triton stopped and looked at me.

"Harmony I did not do this. I will admit that I didn't think about how you would be able to help look for your grandfather. Just when you changed I was thinking about changing you into a mermaid just for you to help me." He told me and I sighed. So this was all my fault.

"I was thinking about how I wasn't one and that it was unfair I wasn't. I mean my grandfather is the Titan of the sea and I was stuck with legs. After that thought went though my head I had a tail." I said as I moved my tail a little. I started to swim forward a bit trying to figure out how to turn.

After hitting a few sharks, and saying sorry, I figured it out and swam back to Triton. He sighed and grabbed my hand again before pulling the direction he wanted to go. I followed him quietly, not that I had a choice. I was looking at all the different sea live as we passed. I now understand why Triton stay in the sea more then anything. It's so pretty down here.

"Harmony you can't tell anyone about your tail other than your sisters. Not even Asclepius. This is something that will be of great help for you if I am the only god that knows about it. A daughter of Hades being able to turn into a mermaid is not a good thing. No matter how beautiful you are like this, or your normal form." He told me and I had a blush on my face at the last part he said. I may not like dressing up and wearing makeup, but I am still a girl and liked it when a guy called me beautiful, or pretty.

"Ok Triton I won't tell anyone. You know that Lord Apollo knows about everything that's happened since Grandfather kidnapped me and Penelope right." I answered as I looked away from him. I just broke up with my cheating boyfriend. I do not need to fall for someone else, less of all a god that wouldn't stay faithful to me.

"Yes I know about that and I wasn't talking about him. He knows when to tell the other gods and when not to tell them. He was right about you three girls, you will help the gods in many ways." I looked back at Triton and sighed.

"Well let's get to finding my grandfather. The faster we find him, the fast me and Penelope can learn to control our powers. I'm going to guess that my underworld powers ain't that much different then water. Once you learn how to control one the other should be easy."

After that Triton started to pull me again the way we were going. It's going to be a long day looking for that old fart of a sea Titan.


	7. AN important please read

**Do to inter toubles I hve not been able to write for any of my stories. For thoughs of who care I am sorry. During this time I have been able to do a little bit of reseach for some of the stories. In all of my stories some of the characters will be different from the books/animes they come from. Mainly this is going to be Hidan from the Naruto manga/anime. I do not care if this upsets anyone. Feel free to tell me but I will not answer what you say for my mind is made up. There is a reason my polytheistic omnist butt is writing a character the way I do. I wanted to warn the follows of my stories that while I am working on rewriting a few stories, have not given up on this site. I do not own any book/movie or manga/anime series that I write about. I only own the OCs in all of my stories.**


End file.
